PollDump 26 9 2011
PollDump_26_9_2011 Skip when no > yes 3 Yes 4 No For a recap anyway since half of you weren't here last night. MC is on her way to a patrol area, but she got attacked by another fleshbeast. You know, those things with three mouths and lots of tongues. Except this one had seven mouths. And even more tongues. 2 Last time ended in a BAD END though. 2 She got eaten. No not that kind of eaten. 0 I mean the kind where shes ripped apart and devoured. 1 Anyway, reloading. . . Duck into other tertiary corridors Each subsequent level of tertiary corridor seems to be getting thinner than the one it branches off from. Realizing this you slide into a few more until you can just barely comfortably run inside. The sounds of crunching metal follow, getting louder and more frequent as you go along. Eventually you hear a loud screech, it finally got stuck. 2 Turn around and unload onto it. 0 Find a way around, back to the main road. 3 Take a short break. Having just run about maybe a quarter of a mile, you're noticeably fatigued. Hunching over and grasping your knees, you take a few deep breaths. Just as you right yourself, you feel something wrap around your leg. Oh right, they have prehensile tongues. You drop to the ground with a thud and start sliding towards it. . . 0 Roll over and shoot the head. 2 Struggle. 0 Attempt to crush the tongue. 3 Attempt to shoot the tongue. It didn't have many tongues to work with given its position. You slide the revolver out of your holster and twist around, now sliding on your back. Barely able to aim down the sights you shoot at the base of the tongue just behind one of its open maws. Two shots. One direct hit. One in the lining of its mouth. Yet enough for it to let go with a bellowing scream. 3 Scramble backwards. 0 Keep shooting. You kick your legs, scrambling backwards on your back as fast as you can. Just barely making it out of the reach of its tongues, you watch for a moment as they whip and lash repeatably at the area just in front you. 1 Shoot it at it some more. 3 Just get out of there. Sliding backwards just a little more, you get to your feet and dust yourself off. Gripping your chest, you wince a little. That sudden fall hurt quite a bit. As you walk away from the still stuck and enraged flreshbeast, a thought immediately reaches you. You're fucking lost. 0 Try and circle around the stuck monster and backtrack. 1 Wander around until you hit a main road. 3 Reload while you ponder this. Walking down the hall, you slide two rounds into the cylinder, letting the spent brass clatter on the ground. Holstering the revolver, you look around the junction of this corridor with its main artery. The walls were all the same, save for the small signs next to each corridor, a number on each one. The one you emerged from seems to labeled '081170'. 0 ". .. Well thats useless." Wander around some more. 2 See if you remember ANY of the ones you buzzed by. 1 You made it to a bigger corridor, see if you can follow it out. You vaguely remember passing by a giant '03' as you passed through the opening to the Cambridge road. At least you hope it was an '03', as every sign each had '052-03' tacked to the end of it. You can only fathom a guess that you're standing in hall 052, which is connected to 03. Maybe. But which way? 0 Go left. 2 Go right. Zebro Interrupt? 7 VAMPIRE TROMBE!! 2 I enjoy long boring videos Random VN time, I hope someone's recording 1 Something new 0 Outcast 1 Re-worked Iron Lion Julianne tried to catch her breath. She wasn't physically fit, and had heart problems. The cold air danced around her nude form. Or at least, that's what you gathered from the security cameras. 4 Let Derek in on the situation and where the escapee is 1 Enjoy this devil's dance for a bit longer. Working security is boring. The light pitter patter of her feet resound over your crappy quality audio equipment. Good enough to hear movement, but not enough to soak in the delicious sound of a prisoner's desperation. Julianne reaches a locked door, and pounds on it in frustration. 1 Open the lock 5 Savor her fear a little longer You focus the camera on her small, supple, scarred behind, bouncing lightly with each thud on the door. Aroused, you begin to disengage your pants- when you hear an all to familiar -click- and feel cold metal to the back of your neck. 4 Remain silent, put your hands up. 0 Attempt to swing around and disarm your assailant. "Turn, slowly. Allow your pants to drop, you sub-human scum." You do as the voice commands. Turning, your eyes fall upon something not human. Well, it was a man, but it was a man possessed, seemingly drained of all emotion and empathy. 5 "What is your purpose?" 1 "Don't kill me." As you finish, the demon-esque man shoves his worn pistol into your mouth. "That woman you were going to pleasure yourself to. Let her through that door." He pushes deeper, the end of the barrel reaching your throat. 0 Do so 5 "Mwfhy dshuuld I?" Farther behind your assailant, you hear a lighter flick and a blowtorch shines. "Because if you don't, ser," A female figure wearing a gas mask and black body armor walks forward. "I'll burn off your fun parts. And jam my foot into the hole I leave." 4 You like your penis. Comply. 1 "MwfI dhhun't beleeehve yuhu" You slowly turn around and electonically unlock the door. Your prey, your sweet, your beautiful caged bird has made it past the second security check. Now she's out of your hands, and probably will die before she reaches the exit. 5 "You just killed her, you know." 0 Remain silent 0 Attempt to overpower your assailants In a split second, you go from defiant grin to broken jaw, as the demonic male smashes across your face with his gun. He then shoots your right kneecap. "Be glad he didn't kill you, ser." The woman drops a Twankie in front of you, and kicks your blown kneecap. "For later. Enjoy~" 0 The pair walk out, and you can hear the woman pick up a corpse from outside. 1 You're losing consciousness from the pain... 0 Shoulda stayed home today... eh...? 3 IRON LION UPRISING/ EISENLOWE SECURITY / END Arc's writing now 1 Yay? 6 Fuck you, Arc. On the interest of not having you guys wander The Hub's halls for some good four hours. Im just saying you got out. After much deliberation and navigational troubles. Dramatis Personae. 1 MC-Chan (Actual name: ???): Fresh Meat. 0 Emily ???: Veteran Fallen Hunter, and something of a big sister to all of them. 0 Dean ???: Veteran Fallen. Very competent. Very sleazy. Your lock your knees in the interest of not falling over. After taking several wrong turns and ending up back where you started, you finally made it to Cambridge. Very late. And very tired. "Considering you were attacked and didn't know the halls," a short blonde woman addresses you, "I'll give you that benefit. Welcome to our main holding fort. My name is Emily." 2 "So. . .the one who stuffed me in this getup?" 0 ". . .Let me catch my. . .breath." 0 "Oh? You're Emily?" She chuckles, "If you don't like the clothes, you can just give them back." She reaches over to your shoulder and slides the jacket shoulder and a strap to your tanktop off, "Right now, of course. Don't worry, we have alternatives. . .near-ish." 1 ". . .I'll just keep it, thanks." 0 Take off the jacket, "You can keep this, actually." 1 Slide off the other shoulder, "That's all?" Help name MC-Chan. 1 Just shove the names in chat. 1 Im horrible with coming up with names. NAMES? 2 Kyrie 0 Bianca 1 Alfie 2 Marie (C last name) So it's decided, we'll name her Chris 0 :E 5 :T Dramatis Personae (lots of new characters so bear with me) 0 Fenn Wurze: MC. Broken mentally, out for blood. Does he want to save the woman he "loves", or just kill her captor to prove a point? 0 Lorelei Dreis: Daughter of the dread Derek von Eisenlowe. Dropped her last name and took her late mother's maiden name. 0 Lakshman Rhata: Test pilot for the BRAHMID-0, first production unit of the Indian subcontinent. 3 Hiiraga Noburo: Last surviving member of the development team working on the Hitomi Unit. A top notch engineer. You try to relax, but to no avail. This entire operation is a crapshot, and the dice are weighed against you. A team of four storming the Eisenlowe compound, with nothing more than small arms, some explosives, and a fuckton of hoping. You light another cigarette, and take a big, long swig of it. Lorelei gives you a look of disapproval. 0 "I can't help it." 1 Shoot back a venemous gaze. The rest of the flight is silent. The converted gunship comes to a hover over the planned entry point- a maintenance shaft on the far west roofs. You and the team rappel in, but without light, you're falling blind- until you hit something soft, but cold. 2 Turn your light on and find out what you just landed in. 1 You'd rather not. You shine your torch under your boot- and, honestly, you're not taken aback. The team stands atop a mass grave of sorts. Mostly women, it seems, and young ones, too. They're covered from head to toe with appalling wounds, but it takes a bit more to faze you. 3 Head out, ignore the bodies. 0 Walk to the exit, but burn the bodies behind you. They didn't deserve this. You exit into something that looks like a cross between a lab and and a sex dungeon. From the walls hang re-purposed medical equipment, chains, and chains with arms still stuck in them. But not much else. Lakshman loses his MRE all over the floor, and collapses to his knees. 1 "Suck it up. From what I know, this is the easy part." 4 "Get up, we don't have time for this." 0 Motion for someone to help him Lakshman nods weakly, stands up, and recomposes himself. "If this place is the same, then..." Lorelei leads the group cautiously to one of many doors. "We go down the corridor from here, take the fourth right, and that'l-" She's interrupted by the pained moans of a still-living "subject". "H-help... he... help..." 3 Let the poor thing down. 1 Put her out of her misery. You draw your sidearm and shoot the chains out that hold her, and she falls weakly to the ground. Noburo runs to her side. "We cannot leave her. She is badly injured, but still draws breath!" 7 Take her 2 "She's already dead, Noburo. Give up." You agree, but she's Noburo's responsibility. If she fucks things up, you're placing a bullet between her pretty eyes. Lorelei leads the team along various passage ways, with death and dying at every turn. There was someone already here, but they didn't discriminate between friend or foe. 4 "We should head to the security room. We need a better view of what's happened here." 1 Proceed with Lorelei's lead Lorelei agrees, and you rush over the dead and dying, encountering minor resistance along the way. Upon reaching the security room, you can hear the heavy panting of a male- and the digitized cries of someone familiar. Though weak and labored, you'd know that soft whine anywhere- that's Julianne. 0 Burst in. 3 Enter silently. You move in, and silently draw your sidearm, placing it behind the guard's neck. After a bit of intimidation, he unlocks a door that was plaguing Julianne. But why, you wonder as you kneecap the guard, is Julianne on the run already? Who's here? This question beats at your mind as you enter the hangar- 0 Check for possible survivors. 2 Straight to the ARMS You and Lakshman take to a pair of worn and obsolete Espada model ARMS. When you make it to the cockpit, you are greeted by a corpse of a pilot- shot in the head, and left there. There's someone here, and that someone is clearly angry. 2 Take the ARMS anyways. 0 Investigate on foot. You don't think there's gonna be much of an "enemy presence" at this rate. You power up the armor, but upon start-up, you realize that someone has completely ruined the control system- and according to Noburo, everything in the hangar is as good as scrap now. Over your walkies, you pick up interference- gunfire, yelling, and another familiar voice, but you can't... 0 Find Julianne, get the fuck out of here. There are other people, with a lot more firepower than you. 2 Investigate. You follow the carnage, and the more you move, the fresher the dead are. You come a large set of doors, and can hear enraged yelling from behind them. "The Grand Dining Hall. I'm not surprised, it's got a nice, high balcony that can be used as an escape point." Lorelei shoulders her sniper rifle. "This time, father." You nod to the others, and burst through- 1 Your abrupt entrance shatters a stalemate- 0 On the ground floor is Sebastian Orbinne, surrounded by the Lynx Paw mercenaries. Quite a few are missing. 0 From the balcony above, just as Lorelei predicted, stands Derek, once again in control of Julianne, and one of his men holds Akiko. 0 "Move one inch and these two die, Sebastian!" Derek brings an ornate saber to Julianne's neck. 0 Lorelei zeroes in on them. "I can't get a clear shot on either of them, and if I can't, neither can those guys on the ground." 1 Derek hasn't noticed you, but your position doesn't give you much advantage. 1 You can hear a helicopter descend, and the air around the balcony is disturbed by the propellers. 0 "I think I might... Fenn! It's a bit iffy, but... I think I can make this shot!" Lorelei peeks out from her scope and looks at you. 0 A cold, familiar feeling creeps over you. You haven't felt it in a while. You're scared. 1 ILU / NO ONE IS READING. BUT DON'T GET HER KILLED GUYS /END Fumbling around, you shove the magazine into the Uzi. It was a hellishly bad time to run out of .44 rounds, but you'll have to make do with what you get. Three magazines for it. Sure it was 9mm, but you'll be damned if it wasnt at least something. You fold out the stock, and level the gun. Whatever was chasing you was approaching fast. 2 Open fire. 0 Bide your time. You squeeze the trigger, letting out bursts of rounds. Five familiar sounds of rounds hitting flesh register to your ears. You continue to fire, the muzzle flashes illuminating the corridor ahead. Another advanced type of fleshbeast. These damn things were common. 2 Backpedal. 0 Unload. Practically hopping backward at a pace, you continue to unload the rounds at its general 'head' area. Most of your shots connected by now, but the damned thing wasn't slowing down. Three last shots. Then the familiar sound of the action locking back as the magazine empties. Click. 0 Run and reload. 3 Run FASTER. Dropping the Uzi to your side you turn around and book it. It was bearing down fast, and goddamnit you needed the distance on it. Weaving around the familiar corridors and junctions, you aim for one of the multi-level hubs. The sounds of metal crunching aren't far behind you. Just as it breathes down on your neck you burst out into the hub, and scale right up one of the levels. 2 Keep going up, these things suck at climbing. 0 Use the current height to your advantage, reload. You grab onto a nearby pipe hanging just above you and start scrambling up the side walls. Just in time too, as the thing just rips the level you were just standing on right off its supports. It pounds at the walls trying to get a foot hold in place, but does little more than create dents into the walls. Righting yourself on the next level, you slam a fresh magazine into the Uzi and slide the bolt 2 Unload on it from there. 1 Just get out of there. Don't waste ammo on it. Unlike before, you can easily sight your target this time. Swinging the Uzi downward you fire each of the twenty-five rounds into its head individually. It bellows at you with every shot, but otherwise could do nothing against the barrage. Realizing this, the beast begins to back off after around ten bullets enter its head, eventually scrambling back into a full retreat. You lower the SMG. 2 Press check. 1 Just get out of there. You slide the magazine out, checking the contents. Looked around thirteen or so rounds, which means you had spent somewhere between 30 and 40 rounds on that thing alone. Sighing, you slide the magazine back in, and the safety on. 2 And this is why a 9mm SMG is going to be a side weapon. 2 Hell it didn't even kill the thing. Playlist go poof? 4 Playlist go poof. 3 I can, in fact, hold all these vocaloids.